devil angel summoner
by vanished flame
Summary: i am well aware that he may seem godlike but rest assured he isnt. this will not have a steady update period as i started this when i had no net and gotten really bored one day.
1. Chapter 1

This is a slight multi cross as it will have a few references to other things, such as things like phantasy star universe 1 and 2, and the pairing will be Naruto and a girl from a different show and things like that.

As Naruto left the hospital after talking to his so called sensei, He thought to what he was told by said sensei.

Flash 

"Naruto I don't have time to train you I have to train Sasuke for the finals. He has to fight that gaara guy from the sand and you just have to fight a fellow leaf Nin. Your loss will be light and predictable." Kakashi said to Naruto.

Getting angry, Naruto turned around and started to walk away but not before stopping and turning his head to his so called sensei and saying. "Then I will simply win without your help you favoritism hypocrite. 'Those that break the rules are trash but those that abandon their comrades are lower than trash' remember that."

"Naruto wait I set ebisu up to train you for the finals." Kakashi said making Naruto halt completely and turn halfway.

"You set a guy that teaches children how to use chakra and says he is the shortcut to being a kage as my instructor for this month and he is supposed to help me win? Preposterous. You have reached an all-time low with that move scarecrow dog." Naruto said to Kakashi's surprise.

As Naruto left he heard ebisu talk to Kakashi as well. "You know I don't like the kid but you have to admit he is right about that." before he walked off as well.

Flash 

After Naruto had a minute to cool off he headed for the Hokage's tower to see the old kage. Upon reaching the office Naruto walked in and found that he was working on something strange and smooth looking. "Hey old man what you doing?" Naruto asked as he approached the desk.

"Naruto my boy. I am trying to see what this is here. But other than that what brings you here?"

after Naruto told the old man what had happened he asked if he could help a bit by giving him any scrolls and such. For a few minutes the old man thought about it and came up with an idea that should work and not seem like favoritism to anyone else. "Naruto if you can help me open this then I can help with no problem otherwise I can't really help much." he said handing the object to Naruto so he could try it.

Looking at the orb in his hand Naruto saw lines' covering it and a part of it was marked with strange symbols. Pushing the area Naruto found that some strange metal things came out of it as if it was a storage device. The first thing he saw was a pair of shoulder pad like attachments that seemed to float in the air slightly off the ground. Next he saw that something like a helmet came out, it looked like a samurai helmet but was dark red and had gold trim on it and a gold guard on top the brow with part of it making a horn like structure appear on it. The last thing that popped out was a formal looking suit that was pure white with a dark red logo on it. (Formal wear from ambitions of illuminous with the helmet and shoulder model only.) Looking to the old man he saw him nod his head signifying he could have them for himself while he got up and pulled a couple scrolls out of his shelves on the wall of the office. "Here Naruto you can have those things and these scrolls to look over just be sure to bring them back when you're done." he said to the boy.

When Naruto got home that night he started to look over the scrolls he had gotten from the old man. Seeing something strange in there Naruto picked it up and saw that it was a sealed scroll as well. Trying with chakra he couldn't open it so he tried some blood and it opened on him surprising him at the sudden unraveling. Looking at the contents Naruto saw it was addrest to him and started to read it.

_Dear Naruto_

_I am unsure of when you will get this but I__ hope you will get it after graduating the academy if you chose to take it. If you did not then you would get this when you hit eighteen years of age. I am sure you are wondering who I am and I must tell you that I had a lot of enemies when I was alive and__ you were never told of me or your mother because if you were then you may have been targeted by them so that they could get revenge against me. My name is minato Namikaze and your mother who is giving birth to you as I write this is named Kushina Uzumaki __when she was not married to me. Now son I was an orphan and I know that you will be as well as the sealing will kill me and Kushina is already bleeding to death from the complications from birth, she may make it though I am not sure however. I say this bec__ause I don't want you to have the same lonely life as I had growing up so I had my sensei and his teammate become your godparents, jiraiya and tsunade, I hope they bring you up as I would like to have with Kushina. I have also set up a few contracts for yo__u if you so choose to enact them for getting married and being with the girl that the contract entails._

_As a gift for all the special occasions I will surely miss I have made you a summoning contract that is special as there have never been one of its kin__d before, I have also listed some of my jutsu for you to learn but keep it a secret for a while when you learn them. One of the jutsu is special and has noticeable traits to it._

_Now I think I should let your mother write some to you as well in case she do__esn't make it either._

_Hey little Naru Chan this is your awesome mother Kushina I would like to first say that if I make it through this I would be in a coma and may need your help getting out of it if I am. Also I have made a summon contract as well but __if you sign your fathers or mine or both is up to you and we will be proud of you either way. I have included some jutsu and the secret to my chakra chains as well for you to learn. You may find a way to make the chains better as when I used them I could o__nly affect bijuu and those that held them._

_Also Naru Chan I would like you to find a nice girl that makes you happy it doesn't matter if she is from the contracts your father set up or not as long as you are happy. I have included what use to be a version__ of the whirlpool armor for women in this so that when you find a girl if she is a fighter you can give it to her to protect her as it did me._

_We love you dearly Naruto_

_Mother and father, Kushina and minato_

When Naruto was finished reading this he saw that there were four seals on the bottom so adding chakra to them two large scrolls popped out followed by a pair of smaller scrolls and a stand for armor with the uzu armor on it.

Looking at the armor Naruto saw that it was like a leotard (not sure how to explain it, look for blackheart from hyper neptunia if you want details.). What surprised him was that a scythe came out as well but didn't seem to go with the armor at all. The scythe was about 7' taller than him and the blade was a good 6' long itself. The staff looked like it could come apart for easy travel and reassemble within an instant.

Looking over the scrolls Naruto started with the one that came out labeled contracts. Looking at it he saw that there were contracts for several of the clans and some of the civilian families on the council. As he looked through he saw one for the sarutobi clan and then the inuzuka and Sparda family as they weren't heard from often not being on the council but holding a powerful lineage. These stood out to Naruto as they were some of the few clans that often helped him when he was younger.

The sarutobi contract said it was for the adopted granddaughter of the Hokage and she was a little older than him by six years. The inuzuka said it was the niece of the clan head and she was also older than him but only by two years. The Sparda family was the most elaborate of them as they set it up first with his father saying the daughter of the head would marry the first child of minato as long as the child was a boy.

Deciding to deal with the contracts the next day Naruto set out to learn how to use the scythe while his clones learned the jutsu and furthered in chakra control.

The next day we could see Naruto standing in front of the Hokage desk as he talked to the old man. "So old man I would like to see if you could call a council meeting so that I could take my clan back, and deal with the contracts set up from before I was born." Naruto said.

Looking at him with a serious expression the kage said to him. "You do know that you will have to take at least three wives right Naruto?" he got a nod in return and nodded before calling an Anbu to gather the council. "Very well then Naruto lets go to the council chambers." he said as he stood up from his seat and headed to the door.

When they got to the chambers, one of the civilian council members asked. "Why have you called us sarutobi? We were busy in our own meetings and are wasting time."

"Who are you to question the order of your leader civilian? And when your kage calls you, you do not complain about it or you will be thrown in jail for treason." Naruto said to him making the man call for Anbu to take him away. As they appeared Naruto spoke again "Tell me something will you Anbu, who runs the ninja in this village?"

One of them answered him with a simple "Hokage sama" making Naruto nod.

"Then what are you doing?" Naruto asked the Anbu that spoke.

"Following orders of course." he stated like it was obvious.

"I see so the civilian is Hokage know is he?" Naruto asked making the Anbu realize that he could not act to take the boy away. Shaking his head the Anbu backed away and the other Anbu that were surrounding Naruto backed away as well.

"Now that that is over I will bring us to the topic of the meeting. Naruto here is taking his clan back and would like to discuss the contracts his father set up which is why the spardas are here today." the kage said as he brought attention to the silver haired member of the room that stood quietly in the corner.

"What clan can he take back?" one of the other civilians asked.

"The Namikaze and Uzumaki clans of course." Naruto said getting shouts from the civilians before the Sparda representative let out a blast of his commanding aura silencing them. Nodding to him Naruto continued on "I would also like to discuss the contracts that my father the fourth set up between some of you. I would first like to say that I am disbanding all but three of them as those three are the three with contracts that have helped me when I was younger. They are the Sparda, inuzuka and sarutobi clans. The other clans that have helped me but never had a contract with me was the akimichi, aburame, Nara, and yamanaka. Now are there any reasons to keep any other contracts if so they better be good." Naruto said to them.

"We demand you to keep our contracts boy." one of the civilians said to him getting a why from Naruto. "Or else your license will be revoked." he replied with a smirk thinking he won.

"Anbu would you be a dear and take him away for trying to usurps the head of the ninja village and threatening a ninja of the village?" Naruto asked the cat masked Anbu that was closest to him. Finding his reason to be correct she moved to take the man from the room until he spoke.

"You can't tell the Anbu what to do demon."

"Ah but I didn't tell her what to do I asked her and you just forfeit your life by saying that. It is still punishable by death right old man?" Naruto asked as he pulled his scythe out from behind him. Getting a nod from the said man Naruto shot forward with a burst of speed that covered the ground and sliced the scythe downward making the council member get shot back by the blast of wind coming off the weapon from the force of the swing before the desk and chair he was at split open as well leaving a large gash in it. Reappearing at his previous spot he reattached the scythe to his back. "Any others want to say a forbidden secret?" he asked making the civilians shake their heads while the clans had smirks that the boy is taking his life by the reigns and taking back control.

"Alright everyone is dismissed." the kage said.

As the Sparda turned to leave Naruto stopped him. "I would like to talk with you personally at a later time if I may." he said making the Sparda nod before saying.

"Yes that would be best Naruto especially as you will be courting my daughter. Please come by later today if you will." gaining a nod from Naruto.

"Hey old man when can I meet your granddaughter to see if she would like me and accept the contract?" Naruto asked as the Sparda left the room making the inuzuka head laugh at his manner of speech to the old kage. She stayed as she wanted to talk to the boy a bit before he left.

"You can come over anytime Naruto and she likes you already. She was the one that bought you those goggles that you use to always wear." the old kage said with a smirk on his face. This caused the inuzuka to laugh loudly at the boy.

"Oh man Naruto you get into the funniest situations." she said

"You're the inuzuka head right?" Naruto asked her getting a nod from her. "Am I correct in guessing you would like to talk to me as well then?" he asked her.

"Yes Naruto I would like to tell you a few things about my niece before you meet her and ask why she doesn't have the traditional clothes or markings of the family as well as a dog. She has the wolf contract and has a familiar from them that fights with her at times. The clothes is for her to explain in detail but I will say that they never suited her and the markings never stayed for some reason. None of us know why so we stopped trying after a while." she told him making him nod at her.

"I think I will go to yours first then inuzuka san." Naruto said getting a frown from her.

"That won't due Naruto, call me Tsume, I never liked to be called inuzuka san makes me feel old."

"I see then. Will do. Tsume." Naruto said causing her to smile at him as her companion appeared next to her.

"Hello Naruto san. Are you coming with us today?" he asked to the surprise of Tsume as she didn't know he knew Naruto.

"Yeah kuroma need to talk to tsume's niece about the arranged marriage." Naruto told him.

"I see then. That girl needs to be with someone that will care for her instead of being with those damn pricks she usually gets with. At least she stopped after she realized they were pricks and wanted nothing more than her for her looks." the wolf said getting a nod from Naruto in understanding.

"I have to agree there that is a good thing." Naruto said as they arrived at the compound. Walking in Naruto saw several dogs running around the yard and a woman that looked 17 watching the dogs play with a sword leaning against her side where she sat on the porch.

Following Naruto's gaze they saw that she was outside already so Tsume walked over to her and introduced them before saying that Naruto would like to talk to her for a bit. Leaving the two alone to talk she walked inside the house. Naruto unsure of what exactly to say was stumped. The lady seeing this asked. "What is it you would like to talk about then?"

"Um sorry if I seem to be unsure I never done this before, my name is Naruto it's nice to meet you miss." Naruto said to her as he held out his hand.

"Mines Seiko and likewise Naruto." Seiko said (1)

"I wanted to talk to you about the marriage contract that my father set up for myself and you. I would like to honor it as your clan has helped me before and I would like to repay you and your clan with honoring the contract if you would like to that is. I refuse to force anyone to marry me if they do not wish to do so of their own volition." Naruto said to her surprising her at his words.

"I see thank you for the choice then Naruto. Is it ok if I think about it for a bit?" she asked as she stood up.

"It is perfect that you do wish to think it over. I would like you to answer me when you are ready and are sure of your answer not before when you are pressured into it by me or your clan." Naruto told her before taking her hand in his and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand making her blush at the action as none have ever done that to her before. "Now if you will excuse me I must go see one of the other two concerning the marriage contracts." he said before seeing her expression change to a distrustful one. "Before you get the wrong impression I will tell you straight up that I am the last of my clan and I have to have at least three wives, so please do not think I am a perv please. I would rather know the women that I am going to marry and their family before the marriage takes place. I do not mean to offend you in any way by it and that is why I have told you to your face and have said that it is your choice whether to accept the contract or not I will respect your choice either way Seiko san." after he said this he bowed slightly before he walked away with a see you later.

After walking out of the compound Naruto decided to deal with the Sparda family first before talking to the Sarutobi's. Heading to the relatively small area that the Sparda family lived at, Naruto on the way to the main house Naruto saw a boy with his arm bandaged talking to a brown haired girl that seemed to like him. After a little further he saw another boy with all blue on and his silver hair swept back practicing with his sword, which was oddly long for a person in the ninja village to use as it was an o'katana. As Naruto reached the house Naruto was greeted by a beautiful lady with dark brown hair and white clothes on. (My take on Mary, the one who helped Sparda seal the demon world.) "Hello Naruto kun what brings you here today and so early too?" she asked him.

"Hey Mary san I was hoping to talk to your daughter about the contract if she is willing to uphold it." Naruto said in reply.

"Of course Naruto kun come right in. she will be down shortly, I will go tell her then. Please wait in the front room and do make yourself comfortable." She said cheerily to him with a smile.

As Naruto waited for them to come back down the blue boy came in with his father and brother to see Naruto sitting on the couch waiting for something. "I see you made it Naruto, is Mary chan getting her for you then?" the father asked.

"Ah yes she is. I think I should tell you though, I do not want her to be pressured into this marriage if she does not want it I will respect her wishes, no matter. It will not affect the alliance we have or anything." Naruto told him seriously getting a nod from the father and a look of confusion from the two sons.

"excuse me but what does he mean father?" the boy with the arm bandage asked.

"what he means Nero is that I had set up with his father a contract that your sister and Minato's son, who just happens to be Naruto here." He told his son. Getting a nod in understanding from him. "what else he meant was that no matter what it is entirely up to my daughter to enforce the contract whatever the answer from her is it will not affect the alliance between our family and his. He only would like to give her the chance is all."

"well either way if you hurt her Naruto we will hurt you tenfold of what you did to her." The blue clad boy said.

"to tell you the truth I think I would do worse than you Vergil if he ever hurt me like that." A young woman' voice came from the stairs making the four turn to look. Naruto saw her and a slight blush crept to his face from her attire. A red trench coat that was wide open showing her flawless skin to the world with nothing covering her chest but what appeared to be belts that covered her breasts leaving a majority of her cleavage showing, on her waist she wore a pair of short shorts that only covered the top part of her thighs showing her long legs to him, a leather strap fastened to her leg as well, for shoes she wore a pair of boots that went up to her knee with socks showing a bit over the top of them. "may I speak with him alone for now guys?" she asked as she looked at the three that were her family as her mother was already out of the room. Getting nods the three men walked out of the room, she walked over to the chair that stood opposite the coach and sat In front of Naruto. Seeing his blush she smiled slightly and spoke to him. "Naruto I would to know why you would like to honor the contract before I give my answer."

"I would like to honor it if you will accept for the benefit of my clan and yours as well though that is only a small part of it. I would also like to honor it as a way to help those that helped me when I was a child, I also think you should know that no matter your choice I will not pressure you and neither will your family. I already told them that it is your choice not theirs." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes.

"oh and why would they not do so anyway? They are devils you know." She asked with a small smirk.

"that they may be but they are honorable first and foremost. If they do pressure you it would be a dishonor to them and your family." Naruto responded making her smile at that as he knew about her families honor code.

"I see, thank you then, but why would you want a girl like me to be your wife, I am over 26 you know?" she asked him.

"that you are but you are still one of the nicest women I know and easily one of the most beautiful. The fact that you are older by 11 years means nothing to me as I will live quiet a long time as it is with the Kyuubi in me and the Uzumaki longevity." He said making her laugh lightly at that. (the Sparda family all knew and told him after he asked when he learned about it.) "though come to think of it I never learned your name before, Sparda always said daughter and your brothers called you sister most of the time, your mother called you dai' but I think that's more like a nickname. So may I know your actual name then?" Naruto asked her.

"why of course Naruto kun, my name is actually Dianna Sparda." Dianna said (2) with a smile on her face that seemed angelic to the boy.

"thank you Dianna, I would like you to know that I do not expect an answer today or this week. I would like it if you took your time to decide." He started but she cut in before he could finish.

"Naruto, your father made this contract with my approval as I was sure I would fall for his son just as Kushina had fallen for minato. Guess what though." She said to him.

"what?" he asked.

"I did the first day I met you for real, that was the day my father helped you from that mob and brought you back here, you were so cute that I fell for you right there and that night you were with me in my room as I didn't want to worry about you getting hurt at all even if it was only a little." She told him as she blushed lightly after admitting that she loved him to his face.

"thank you then, if you would like to you could move into my compound. And before you ask yes Mary and the others can come too. They can get their own rooms or houses if they like but the main house is mine and yours at the moment." He told her.

"what do you mean at the moment Naru kun?" she asked him.

"I have to have at least three wives and you are the first to accept right now. I went to the Inuzuka first as I never met Seiko san before and wanted to tell her the truth of this contract thing that I am doing first. I did tell her I would marry two others at least and left her with the decision as well so right now she should be thinking about it more herself. I will not force any girl, woman or not to marry me it will be her choice not her families or mine to make for her." He told her making her smile at his approach to this decision that he made and his honor of giving the women the choice to make.

"so Naru kun where were you going next?" she said as she moved to sit beside him on the couch.

"well the next family and last that helped me and had one with my father is the sarutobi clan. If you like you can come as well my beauty." He said the last part in a teasing tone making her blush before she kissed his cheek.

"two can play that game Naru kun." She said with a smirk under her blush.

"so true, my devil." He said before putting his hand on the back of her neck making her shiver from the feeling of his touch on her skin. "two can play that game." He said before kissing her on the mouth making her gasp at the feeling before moaning into his mouth as he brought his free hand to touch the right side of her face, caressing it gently as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. Breaking for air Naruto and Dianna both had a slight glazed look in their eyes from the feelings of their lips on the other.

"we have to do that again sometime Naru kun, it was amazing." She told him as she regained control over her mind that was in a haze from the kiss, leaning her head on his shoulder as they sat on the couch his arms around her holding her in his lap.

"well we will have all the time in the world after today to do that if you like." He said to her as he placed a soft kiss on her exposed neck gaining a small shiver from her as well as a moan of delight at the feeling and the thought of doing it however much she wanted.

"for now I just want to be right here with you holding me like this." She said to him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he brought a hand up to stroke her short hair.

"I know I do too but we should get up and deal with the last contract before that, though it is very tempting to just sit here and kiss you all day long, especially with how you are dressed right now honey." He said to her making her blush and nuzzle further into his neck so he couldn't see it.

"only for you love." She said into his neck making him look at her.

"only for me? What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I'll only dress like this for you and only you my love." She said looking up into his eyes with a blush that almost covered her face.

"only if you want to then, I won't force you to if you aren't comfortable with it, my loving devil." He said as he brought his lips onto hers once more as a searing kiss happened between them. As the kiss continued Naruto took his left hand and slipped it under her coat so that he could touch her bare back gaining a shiver of delight from the girl as his other stayed in her hair stroking it gently to her pleasure. Her hands went from around his neck to his chest as she moaned into his mouth; gently rubbing her right hand on his chest she put her left in between his shoulder blades. Both pulling the other closer until they had to break for air.

As the two pulled apart they heard someone giggle and another laughing at them. Looking they saw that Mary was smiling and giggling while Sparda was laughing at the two with a broad smile on his face. "I'm happy for you two." Mary told them making the two blush at the fact that she saw them. "But Naruto please I don't want to be a grandma just yet, I'm only forty six wait a couple years would you." She said making Naruto sputter while Dianna just yelled "MOTHER" at her. The two deciding to leave before her parents could tease them even more ventured to the sarutobi house to meet the old kage and his granddaughter. Arriving at the house Naruto knocked on the door to get greeted by the sensei of team ten.

"hey Naruto what are you doing here?" he asked the boy.

"hey Asuma sensei, I came to talk to Shion chan about something. The old man said I could come over anytime." Naruto said to him getting a nod before the older man saw Naruto brought company with him. Following his gaze Naruto saw him looking at Dianna with a confused look on his face. "this is my fiancé Asuma sensei," Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around the girl next to him and pulled her closer to him. "Dianna Sparda."

"nice to meet you Dianna san. I must say Naruto really knows how to choose them." He said making her blush at the praise and Naruto chuckle. "you know you should let Shion down easy if your engaged Naruto she really likes you." He said getting back to talking to Naruto.

"not really letting her down, I'm the head of a clan now. Have to have at least three wives." Naruto told him making the older man laugh at the circumstances surrounding the boy.

"that's rough kid, so you got one already and possibly two, who's the third if you got that far?" he asked Naruto.

"She's named Seiko inuzuka though I am not sure if she will accept. I gave her the choice to agree or not, I refuse to force her to marry me or complete the contract unless she willingly accepts to, I told her about the polygamy act I must partake in and said I will not force her to her face when I talked to her earlier." Naruto said to him getting a nod in understanding from the man.

"Yup sounds like something you would do Naruto. You doing the same thing here then?"

"Yeah it's not fair to the girls but I have to have three so I figure give them the choice." Naruto said with a shrug of one shoulder.

"Give who what choice?" a female voice said behind Asuma.

Turning the man saw his niece standing behind him. "Ah Shion (3) you're here good. Naruto here would like to talk to you concerning just that." He said as he moved to the side to allow the two entrance.

"Well come to the living room and let's talk then Naruto." She said while turning around and walking away. 'It's so hard to act this way in front of Naru kun.' She thought as she walked.

Arriving at the room the three took a seat on the coach and chair with Naruto and Dianna sitting on the coach while Shion was on the chair. "I would like to first say it is nice to meet you Shion san." Naruto started with a kind smile to her making her nearly blush at it. "what Asuma sensei and I were talking about is the fact that since I am now a clan head I need to have at least three wives and there are only three contracts that my father set up with clans that have helped me before so I am honoring them with the contracts as well but I will not force any to be with me unless they wish to be with me, therefore I give them a choice with them knowing full well that if they decide to nullify it there will be no consequences from me or their family as I have given the choice to only those that are directly affected by it and only them."

"What choice is it exactly?" she asked him.

"the choice is simple, do you wish to complete the contract yourself or do you wish to be not in it? The thing you must be aware of is I do not want an answer right away unless you are absolutely certain of it. I first talked to the inuzuka clans Seiko telling her that I have to have three girls and that I will respect her wishes if she refuses, then I talked to the Sparda family and before even talking to Dianna here I told the three males of the family that it is her choice to make not theirs to pressure her into. Last but not least I give it to you, you who knows full well that I will not make you be with me for my own gain and that if you are pressured into it by your clan I won't accept it myself." he told her simply.

"I see thank you for it then. I would to give it a try at first before I give any definite answer if I may." She told him.

"as is your right to do so. I wish for the girls I get with to be honest about the answer and be sure of it, so if giving you a chance to try this is just fine with me." Naruto said to her as he nodded.

"out of curiosity will you favor any of us over the others?" she asked a little worried he would.

"no." he plain out said. "I refuse to give more love to one then the others when I can and will love them all equally." The last part he said with a smile to her that did make her blush right then.

"thank you Naruto kun I was worried you would like the others over me." Shion said to him making him get up and walk over to her.

Leaning down as he reached her he wrapped his arms around her slender frame and pulled her up into a hug. "I would never do that to any of you, you all have your own talents and things you're good at. You could be good at cooking for all I know while Dianna is good at helping around the house I wouldn't know and I don't care if there are things you are bad at, we are here to help each other in this not hinder the others."

"thank you Naruto kun." She said to him as she looked up into his eyes blushing from how close their lips were to each other's. leaning up a bit she pressed her lips into his making him blush at the sudden contact from her soft lips. As they kissed her hands went to his chest and she gripped lightly so he couldn't pull away from her body as easily. After a few minutes of kissing she pulled back enough to end the kiss leaving a small trail from her mouth to his. "that was fantastic Naru kun." As she spoke she left feather light touches to his lips with hers. "I think I will give you my full answer now then."

"oh are you sure there Shion chan?" he asked leaving the same touches she gave him as he spoke.

"hmm definitely Naru kun. I love you, have for a bit now. Ever since you saved me from those drunks a few years ago I have." She said to him making him realize where he saw her before.

"that was you." He said to her before she pushed forward again kissing him once more.

Pulling away after the kiss she spoke again "yes that was me and you made me fall for you so no matter what I will be with you even if I have to share you with two other girls or more I don't care as long as you love me as well." As she said this she had a growing blush on her face from telling him this.

"I see then, well there is only one thing I can say to that Shion chan." He said looking down at her.

"What's that Naru kun?" she asked feeling a little self-conscious.

"Love you too my dear." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips that soon turned into a passionate kiss between the two.

Note

1 Seiko is a female squall from ff8 found the pic one day and had the thought

2 Dianna is a female Dante from devil may cry same as above

3 Shion is from xenosaga, wears the third games clothes

The Sparda family is still alive and Kyrie lives in the village as well, I hope I got the color of her hair right never really played the game with her in it.

By the way if you have trouble finding blackheart go to randomness things. Net I think it is and go to the rainmeter part then look for blackheart from there. Also Naruto is as tall as his shippuden self in this about the same height as Dianna and Seiko and a bit taller then Shion.


	2. Chapter 2

As the month went by Naruto spent time with his two current fiancés and their families. During one of the days he spent with both of them he talked to the old man.

**Flash**

"hey old man I need to ask you about something." Naruto said to him.

"go ahead Naruto."

"I was wondering if you would take me from team 7 as they always put me down and never try to help me train or anything, Kakashi is a favurtist that only trains Sasuke and sakura is a bitch." Naruto said to him.

"well I could but who would be your teammates and sensei I can't think of anyone that I could get to take that role." He told the boy.

"hmm does Seiko inuzuka have a team old man?" Naruto asked him

"she use to but they all quit why?" he asked Naruto.

"well how about you put her and Shion as my teammate with Dianna as our sensei." He told the kage making him think before nodding to himself.

"that could work out well indeed Naruto good idea."

**Flash**

After that day Naruto spent some time getting to know Seiko better as well. Learning that she called her sword the lionheart, and that she liked those that stay true to their word. When he first saw her to tell her of the new team.

**Flash**

"hey Tsume san is Seiko in at the moment?" Naruto asked as he entered the compound.

"she's around back Naruto go ahead and see her." The clan head told him.

"thanks Tsume san." Naruto said as he went to the back of the building. Upon seeing Seiko he called out to her saying" Seiko san I need to tell you something."

"ahh Naruto san. I'm sorry I have not come up with a good response." She started to say before Naruto cut her off.

"don't worry about that take your time. I won't pressure you and I don't want a hasty answer from you. I just need to tell you about the decision that was made by the old man to form a new team is all. It's me you and his granddaughter as a team and our sensei is Dianna sparda so you know." He told her making her smile.

"why the three of us and her as our sensei Naruto san?" she asked curiously.

"Dianna and Shion, the Hokage's granddaughter, are the other two that had contracts with me and you are our teammate mainly because I thought it would be a good way to get to know you better is all and I thought you might like a team that won't stop when the tough gets going." He told her.

"I see thank you for that, and for not wanting to pressure me into the decision to be with you." She said to him with a smile on her face.

"hey I told you I would respect your choice and I will, I am giving you the choice to decide and I don't want you to be forced into it." He said with a smile that made her blush a little combined with his words.

"I asked Tsume about you after you left the other day and do you know what she said Naruto?" Seiko asked him politely.

"no clue Seiko san."

"that the only way to know you would be to talk with you more and then she told me that you are always keeping your promises no matter what or to whom they are to." She said as she looked intently into his eyes to see his reaction truly.

"I see she said that did she. Nice lady that one but yes I do always keep my promise and to know someone the best one must talk to that someone or risk not getting the true details from them." He said to her while looking into her eyes as well making her smile at him.

"thank you I see she was right about you." She said to him.

"good to know. Farewell my lady and have a pleasant day." Naruto said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it again causing her to blush once more.

**Flash**

After that Naruto introduced her to his fiancés and found that they all got along well. During the month the three girls helped train Naruto for the finals, Dianna was helping him with his endurance and agility, Seiko helped better his weapon using and Shion helped him get his control better. One day Seiko summoned one of her wolves making Naruto remember that he had two contracts for summons, pulling them out he asked Seiko how to sign and use them to her shock. After learning how he summoned them both to the three girls' shock.

**Flash**

As the smoke cleared Naruto and the three girls were shocked to see two girls appear in front of them. One had blue hair on the outside and purple hair on the inside of her hair. The other had red skin and a single horn protruding from her head, her hair was a light silver almost grey and tied in a ponytail behind her head.

"who summoned me?" the red girl asked them.

"that would be me miss." Naruto said gaining her attention as he was to the side of her and the blue and purple girl.

"why?" she asked him simply.

"to see if I was able to gain permission to summon from the contracts miss." He told her as he looked at her straight on not bothered in the least by her appearance.

"come now demon be nicer to the boy no need to be so blunt about it." The other girl said.

"yeah right angel like anyone would go for that kind of approach." The demon girl said to the angel.

"excuse me but can you tell me how much chakra I need to summon the boss of your respective races, demon chan and angel chan?" Naruto asked them.

"if you can human you would need about twice as much as me to summon my father." The demon girl said

"and the same for my mother." the angel said as well.

"thank you both." Naruto told them before trying once more putting four times the chakra re had put forth at first making two larger smoke filled areas appear.

"why did you call me out here Naruto." The whiter smoke asked as it cleared away showing a lone women that looked like an older version of the angel but with golden hair instead of her daughters hair.

"how do you know my name ma'am?" he asked her.

"tis my job Naruto, I am the leader of the angels and this little girl's mother my name is Vurt." She said to him.

"and I am corset Naruto the head of the demons and the father to kneesocks here." The other figure said as he looked at Naruto.

"I called you out to see if I may be able to summon you and yours." He told them both.

"I see. Vurt is your clans rule still up about the girls like mine is?" corset asked her getting a nod.

"yes corset why?"

"the boy would then already be able to use them no matter. I think he would do fine as a summoner though. His eyes show much more wisdom then he should have at his age, I approve for the demons." Corset told him

"and I approve for the angels Naruto." Vurt said.

"thank you both but may I ask what rule for females?"

"When a male summoner manages to summon a female from our clans for the first time and only the first female summon they are to wed." corset said to Naruto.

"no I won't take the contracts then." Naruto said to the surprise of the four summons.

"why are they not good enough for you to wed." vurt asked sounding angry.

"on the contrary I refuse to force anyone to wed me, it simply is not my way no matter what. If they chose to wed me I would be grateful as they are too good for me and very beautiful just like the three girls over there are. I am very grateful that two of them happen to be my fiancés as it is and one still has her choice to make and it is hers alone to make just like these two here. They are not toys or property to simply give someone who happens to summon them and just so happens to be a man, they are their own people and no matter what they have the right to choose who they fall in love with and wed." Naruto told them making both calm down while the two daughters started blushing from what he was saying. The other three girls were either smiling or blushing and Seiko was thinking, "he thinks I'm beautiful and would be grateful to be with me." As she smiled with a blush covered face not going unnoticed by her two female teammates.

"well then let's ask them if they wish to uphold the rule themselves." Corset said with a smirk as he saw the two girl's blushes.

"YES." They both shouted before grabbing Naruto and holding him to them both by the arm earning a blush from the boy.

"that was unexpected but can you both really get along well enough to be with him?" vurt asked them.

"I can if the angel/demon can." They said together making the present company all laugh at their response.

"good because you are both his familiar's." corset said with a nodding vurt.

"ok." They both said to that before changing form into a small red version of herself for Kneesocks and a small angelic form with wings for the angel.

"by the way angel chan what's your name?" Naruto asked her making her blush at forgetting to tell him.

"I am stocking the twin of panty like Kneesocks san is the twin of scanty." she said into his ear.

"well then stocking chan and Kneesocks chan welcome to the growing family." Naruto said as he turned to introduce them to the girls behind him. "girls I would like you to formally meet the two here they are stocking chan and Kneesocks chan, the angel and demon respectively. Stocking, Kneesocks these are Dianna chan my first fiancé as she accepted first, she is the sexy girl in the red coated there, then Shion chan the sexy girl in the brown jacket and grey shorts over there, she's my second fiancé and then there is my friend the beautiful girl in the brown fur jacket and half dress with shorts standing there blushing." Naruto said making her blush increase in intensity.

"hello" the two on his shoulders said to the three girls.

"um nice to meet you as well." The three girls replied unsure exactly what to say.

"would you be willing to allow Dianna and Shion to sign the contracts of their choice and summon them." Naruto asked the two bosses.

"sure I don't see any harm in it." Vurt said after looking at corset before he nodded.

"well Dianna which do you wish to sign if you want to?" Naruto asked her.

"the angel if I may." She said to him and vurt.

"You're a devil aren't you my dear?" she asked getting a nod from her. "please tell me why you would wish to summon my kind then."

"my family has known and fought demons for a long time I want to see how well the angels fight and if they are like the demons and devils in some aspect but I will honor the contract as well." Dianna told her making the leader smile.

"Very well then Dianna of the devils you may sign. Out of curiosity though what was your family's name?" vurt asked her.

"umm its sparda. My father is sparda." She said looking at her.

What Dianna didn't expect was to hear both the head summons laughing at the name before vurt spoke "that is indeed an old name Dianna. A well-known and feared name by those that have fallen from grace to our two contracts, we know of him and your family well. It will be a pleasure to see how you work with us angels my dear."

"thank you vurt." She said before she signed it.

"Shion chan would you like to sign the demon or angel contract as well?" Naruto asked her.

"demon if possible." She said with a smile.

"May we ask why first?" corset said to her.

"Certainly not only will it balance the three of us out but I will be able to learn more about demons as the one I love has one sealed inside him since birth." She said with a smile as she looked lovingly at Naruto.

"I see. Naruto what is said demons name or title if you know it?" vurt asked him.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said after a slight sigh.

"hmm no wonder we were summoned at the same time and in this form too." Corset said to him.

"huh what do you mean?" Naruto asked him.

"Our form when we would normally be summoned is much bigger and for each of us it is different for me it's an archangel with giant wings that seem to be able to cut through full grown trees with a single swipe. For corset here it's like that of a giant Dracula if you will. (1)" Vurt told him.

"So to get this form I need to use more chakra then what I would normally use to summon you. But they told me to just use twice as much as when I summoned them." Naruto said to them.

"and that is true to summon us in this form does take twice as much as they take to come in that form they came in. normally stocking would be summoned as a feminine death dealer like figure but you summoned her like the real her." Vurt told him before corset took over.

"and Kneesocks would have been a red skinned version of a succubus." Corset said to him

"don't they need something like sex to keep living though?" Naruto asked confused a little.

"No not really she doesn't anyway. Kneesocks is special you see, she can eat regular food and never shown the desire for sex like all the other succubus have. We found It odd at first but have come to accept it not worrying about it much." Corset told him as Kneesocks blushed at what was being discussed about her.

"well it doesn't really matter I guess she'd still be Kneesocks chan if she did anyway." Naruto said gaining a peck on the check from said girl at his words.

"anyway please go ahead and sign Shion." Corset told the girl. After she signed he turned to Naruto and asked him "what about the other girl Naruto why not ask her as well?"

"Seiko chan has a contract already and I don't think they would like to be partnered with the angels or demons as she is from the inuzuka and has the wolf contract." Naruto told them.

"I see. They never did get along well with our clans, not to the point of fighting just arguing is all but it's probably best to not tempt it, also Naruto since you are the first to sign the contracts you have gained the light from the angel and the dark from the demons so now it seems you are in harmony those two affinities have merged into twilight somehow." Vurt told him making him go wide eyed at that.

"how did I gain both of those though?" Naruto asked in shock.

"The angels are in tune with the light aspect of things while the demons are tuned towards the darker side of it basically is that the angels are like the peaceful negotiators whereas the demons are the aggressive negotiators. It's not really good or bad its how it's used you see. There are some angel who use it in the aggressive way and vice versa." Corset told him making him nod. "you however are a different type of person then either of them. You have the chance to do all of our powers and make even more then that while making the ones you gain from us even more powerful."

"So I can gain skills from you and vurt while making my own. Are there any downsides to them like rules to use them?" he asked.

"unfortunately yes Naruto, for the angel powers you should use them in the sun as they get stronger there while the demon powers are weaker in the sunlight, the angels are weaker at night and the demons are stronger at night that type of thing though with the twilight you should be able to overcome that by converting some of them into a twilight version of what they are." Vurt said gaining a nod of understanding from him.

"I see thank you for the heads up you two. If you wish to you can go back to your own homes anytime." Naruto told them. Gaining a nod before the two vanished to tell the girls' twins about what happened.

"you know you two don't have to stay like that while here or at the house." He said to them.

**Flash**

After that Naruto was not seen without the two little demon/angels on his day someone asked him why he had those on his shoulders and he replied with a simple "they are my conscience." While smiling at the man.

While they trained stocking and Kneesocks changed back to their normal form and trained as well gaining more experience since they were still young in there terms and had very little combat experience. Naruto over the month learned the chakra chains his mother had used but used them with his twilight affinity making them much stronger and more effective, he could now hold both the bijuu affected and not affected with them. He wound up being able to use them as second nature with the five girls all attacking at once, much to the girls' shock, after being mobbed by them constantly after learning it they acted on their own at times. When he went to learn his father's jutsu he found that there were only two jutsu on it and one had another seal under it saying that he needed to learn to seal and the dealing behind them to use it properly. Opening that seal Naruto saw a few books on seals pop out of it with a note attached to the first one. 'Naruto to use seals properly you must start with the basics and progress from there I know it may be boring but do not skip ahead in it or you will not understand what some of them are for.' Deciding to take head of the notes warning he put it aside for the time being and went to look at the second jutsu which said for him to pop a balloon filled with air then move to water then finally a pure rubber one doing so with rotating chakra alone. After a week of trying to get the first step down Naruto managed to pop it but kept at it to get as fast as possible from a tip that his father left in his notes on it. Doing so Naruto could make the balloon pop within a second after another week doing it. Starting on the second stage Naruto managed to get it to pop after five minutes when the week was over to his annoyance, he kept at it like the first stage to speed it up but only managed it to be at a three minute time limit before he took a day off before the exams started.

Spending the day with his team and summons just hanging out at his house. They talked about random things before Seiko brought attention to herself "Naruto kun, I think I may have an answer for you if you would like to know now." She said gaining his full attention.

"are you sure Seiko chan, I don't want you to give me your answer unless you are." He said to her making her nod at him. "very well then go ahead Seiko chan."

"I think I would like to give it a try at least as you have been kind to me and have never once mentioned it unless it was brought up in a conversation throughout the entire month we spent together." she said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"If that is what you wish Seiko chan but only if you do. If you want to still think on it further and give me your answer or rethink it I will respect it. Even if you don't accept we will still be teammates and friends no matter what, I promise you that." He told her making her smile at his kindness towards her.

"yes I'm sure Naruto kun I would like to try this with you if I may." She told him

"if that is your wish Seiko chan." Naruto said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it once more causing her to blush deeper sill not being used to it from him.

"why do you kiss me on the hand where you kiss the others on the lips Naruto kun?" she asked him.

"I kiss them like that because they do not mind and allow me to whereas I respect each of you I will not kiss you on the lips unless you allow me to do so." He told her getting her to look at the others who nodded their heads to her showing her he was telling the truth.

"very well then." She said before putting her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She expected him to try to go further but was pleasantly surprised that all he did was put his hands on her hips using his thumbs to rub her hips as she put her arms around his neck. It was only chaste but t her and him it was perfect for them and seemed to last for hours before she pulled back from his lips for air. Her face flushed a deep crimson red and a smile on her face as well. He sported a soft smile as he brought his right hand up to stroke her cheek softly as she leaned into it. "That was perfect Naru kun." she said while she closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of his hand on her cheek.

"of course it was, it was from you Sei chan. (said like say)" he told her making her open her eyes to look into his lovingly.

"Thank you Naru Kun for the kiss but I don't think I'm ready yet to go further on than that just yet" she told him hoping he won't get mad.

To her surprise he just place a light kiss on her lips that lasted only a few seconds before pulling back to say "as long as you want my wolfy maiden, as long as you want to take to be ready, you set your pace like the others have." Making her bury her face into his chest as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He gently started to stroke her long brown hair as he placed his left hand on the small of her back and held here against himself like she was to him. The other four girls all smiling at the scene as the one they loved was one of a kind and they all had him.

"I see why they love you so much now Naru kun." Her muffled voice came.

"oh."

"You are so kind and caring that it's hard not to love you, plus you're the perfect kind of gentleman. You're handsome to boot but that's just the bonus, you let us stay here anytime we please and even gave the Sparda their own area on the compounds grounds." She told him from his chest making him smile before placing a kiss on the top of her head getting her to nuzzle deeper into him.

"Then I guess those that I fall for and fall for me are lucky huh my maiden?" he said to her getting her to nod into him as he laughed lightly.

"Hey Naru kun what's with the armor in your room anyway?" Shion asked him as they had all seen his room before.

"Oh that's from my mother, she said that I should give it to one that I love and it will protect her as it did for my mother when she wore it. Which reminds me since it seems that it would interfere with Sei chan's fighting and dai chan seems to have enough protection from her coat and skills I was going to ask if you wanted to wear it Shion chan." He told her.

"you mean it Naru kun?" she asked with a look of shock.

Chuckling Naruto nodded and said" plus I bet you would look sooo hot and sexy in it."

Blushing Shion ran to his room before returning with the armor on. "How do I look Hun?" she asked him as she twirled around on the spot.

"Like I thought hot and sexy, love. Come here a minute would you." He said while taking his hand off of Seiko's back to beckon her over. When she got close enough she was pulled into a searing kiss as soon as

Note

1 corset would normally look like Dracula from the van helssing movie with Hugh jackman in it

When the two girls shrink, they look the same but for stocking she gains a halo and her wings come out all the time, for Kneesocks she gets her tail and a pitchfork on her back she never touches it though.


End file.
